


Just A Yandere And A Tsundere Braving The World.

by NoirAngel011



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Scars, Tsundere, Yandere, Yuri And Natsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Yuri and Natsuki are too strong for the bullshit they face.But they still brave it together.But maybe they are more than just what they think they are.One shot.





	Just A Yandere And A Tsundere Braving The World.

Natsuki takes her pen and traces the cap along one of Yuri's scars.

At the edge of her wrist is the newest mark.

It is red with hints of black and is beginning to scab over.

"When did you get this one?" Natsuki asks, placing her pen on the ground beside her.

Yuri bites her bottem lip.

She contemplates the pros and cons of telling Natsuki the truth.

Natsuki reads this on the older girl's face. 

Yuri sees the reassuring look in Natsuki bright pink eyes.

Yuri takes a deep breath to steady herself.

"Yesterday morning..." She mumbles.

Yuri know this was not what the two agreed to.

She had gone two days without cutting from the day Natsuki had caught her.

Now she only felt to urgegrow stronger to do it again and again.

Natsuki knows what she says is the truth.

The younger girl can see it in Yuri's deep, endless eyes.

Natsuki faintly smiles, dragging her fingertip once again across the scar.

"You're doing good." She looks up at Yuri's ashamed face.

Natsuki had caught Yuri cutting herself while the club had been out getting nachos one day.

Natsuki knew taking away the girl's knifes wouldn't solve any problem.

It would just make the urges stronger.

If she left the knifes in Yuri's presence then Yuri had total access to them.

She had read once they praise often programmed people's minds into thinking their doing good, so they keep doing that same thing.

So logically Natsuki had thought, if she told Yuri she was doing well every time the gap between cuts got larger, Yuri would want to keep making the second nature cutting habits get less and less urgent.

It worked too.

Yuri had been doing really well.

Better than Natsuki would have anticipated.

And for the first time in a long time, almost since before she had started cutting, Yuri felt proud of herself in her slow road of recovery.

Though still, once a yandere, always a yandere...

***

The brushes and mars were prominent on Natsuki's face.

Some were purple and malted, others were fresh and bright red.

Every time the poor little girl called Yuri in the middle of the night, asking if she could come pick her up, it angered Yuri.

That sicking man was doing such terrible things to his daughter and getting no punishment.

It made Yuri's blood boil.

Something she never experienced in any other situation, she was always calm and collected, but something about Natsuki's home life made her want to cruelly use her knifes for something other than her own personal cutting...

Natsuki was shivering from the rain, shaking from the cold, soaki g with water and had lots so much blood from her cuts she felt like she was going to pass out.

Yuri hugged Natsuki and held her dripping body close as they sat on the couch, just sitting and doing nothing.

Overtime , Natsuki had grown closer to Yuri than any of the other girls.

She didn't mind being in close contact with her.

Though sometimes it did feel a by weird.

They were just best friends right?

Natsuki could only imagine how hard she would get beat if she came out with her true feelings towards Yuri.

Once a tsundere, always a tsundere...


End file.
